Life in the Matrix
by Keeper-of-the-Cheese
Summary: Life can be hard, escpecially if you are Agent Smith. preMatrix movie. oneshot


A/N: This is my first Matrix fic, I saw the movie last week and thought it was absolutly brilliant. I ecspecially liked Agent Smith, I guess I'm just a Hugo Weaving fan. But I hope you like this fic. I started having writers block on my other story ,but I was inspired to write this.

FYI: I own nothing, not the Matrix, not Smith, or Brown, or Jones.

Life in the Matrix

Agent Smith hated the human world. The large city that he patrolled with Agents Brown and Jones was a teeming metropolis of human

'life'. Smith hated it. On this particular day the agents were patrolling the city mall, always on the lookout for rebels. "How much longer

do we have to stay here sir?" Brown asked Smith who was leaning over a rail looking down on the teeming masses below. "As long as

I feel like it Agent Brown." Smith said with a frown. Jones watched the exchange with some amusement. He gazed around the mall as

he listened to the other agents bickering. Unfortunately he was not paying close enough attention to what Brown was doing. "This is

exactly what I think of your leadership skills Smith!" Agent Brown finished his tirade towards Agent Smith as he turned around and

grabbed a handful of 'Dippin' Dots' out of the kiosk he was leaning against and threw them at Smith's head. Smith, being the far more

advanced program was able to dodge the 'dots'. Agent Jones, however, was not so lucky. "AHHHH!!! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT

OFF ME!!!!!" Jones began to yell as the 'dots' went down his shirt. "Now look what you've done you idiot!" Smith yelled at Brown.

"Jones, pull yourself together!" Jones only whimpered pitifully before resuming his yelling as the 'dots' began to leak further down his

back. "Don't yell at him! You don't have to yell at us half as much as you do!" Brown yelled at Smith. "Well if I was saddled with two

more intelligent agents I wouldn't have to yell!" Smith said as he dodged a trash bin that Jones had randomly flung during his 'ice

cream down the shirt' dance. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Brown asked as he threw the trash bin back at Jones. "It means,

Agent Brown that you and Jones are both incompetent morons!" Smith began stalking towards Brown, fully intending to make sure the

agency understood exactly why they did not put a couple of stupid, incompetent , moronic programs like these two with advanced

programs like him . Agent Brown, sensing Smiths intent, quickly began to back away from the agent advancing upon him. However, he

should have paid closer attention to what was behind him. Agent Brown retreated from Smith. 'Retreat, retreat, retreat,' "Ahhh!!"

Brown exclaimed as he tripped over the unconscious form of Jones, who had been knocked out by the flying trash can as thrown by

Brown. Agent Smith advanced upon the inert forms of his partners, fully intending to send them back to the agency as strings of

random code. Brown saw Smith coming and attempted to flip to his feet. He was somewhat inhibited by the body of the unconscious

Jones underneath him. But the flip wasn't a total waste, he did manage to kick Smith in the jaw and knock him to the ground! "You

are going to pay for that Brown." Smith growled ominously as he slowly raised his head from the ground. Brown scrambled off Jones

and began dragging his friend down the corridors of the mall, earning quite a few stares I might add. The two agents , one dragging ,

the other being dragged , turned a corner into a store and hid behind a mannequin waiting for Smith to either come in the store or pass

them by. As luck would have it Smith came right up to their store. "Brown, Jones?" Smith whispered into the store, not wanting to

attract attention to himself. " I promise, I won't delete you." Smith promised half-heartedly. This was good enough for the other agents

–_Jones had regained consciousness at this point.-_ and they stood from there place behind the mannequin. Smith smirked at his

fellow agents and walked into the store. BLEEP,BLEEP,BLEEP !!! As Smith walked through the doors lights began to blink and the

speaker system conveyed this message: "Congratulations! You are our one-millionth customer!" The store's manager came over to a

very perturbed Smith and began forcefully shaking his hand. "Congratulations sir! As our one-millionth customer you receive a

thousand dollar shopping spree at our store, and the assistance of our style experts! What do you say to that?!" Smith glared down at

the hand that was still attached to his and then glared back at the man attached to said hand. The manager's smile faltered when he

saw Smiths glare. "Ah, sir may I introduce you to our in-house stylists: Tina and Mandy." Smith grimaced as he was pushed into the

arms of two girls who looked like they would be more at home on a runway then in a small clothing store. "Well hey there!" Mandy

crooned at Smith 'Oh no,' Smith thought. 'They're perky.' Tina leaned into Smith and said "We are gonna have soo much fun workin'

on you!" Tina and Mandy giggled as they grabbed Smith tighter and practically dragged him towards the dressing rooms. Smith turned

around and managed to give Jones and Brown one last glare and perhaps a pitiful call for help before the door of the dressing room

slammed shut. Brown looked at Jones, and Jones looked at Brown. Their peals of laughter could be heard from inside the dressing

room where Tina turned to Smith and said : "I think periwinkle would be a great color for you!"

Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Review!


End file.
